Rise of the dragons
by UnderWaterGirl
Summary: Follow Jack as he explores the village of Berk where he meets the scrawny little viking named Hiccup what will happen when Jack starts to follow Hiccup around as he goes through the challenges of ridding dragons ((I do not own HTTRD nor Rise of the Guardians. This is Boy x Boy but won't get sexual I assure you I hope you enjoy))


The teenage boy flies over the clouds, with pure white hair that glows no matter where he was, a light blue sweater with frost designs on the neck and sleeves, he wore brown pants that were tied tightly on his calf's to stay in place, his skin were pale as if he was frozen for 10 years, his eyes were pale blue that showed a mischievous spirit, and his voice was of a young man who could be angry and very mean when he wants to but very kind and fun when he wants to as well.

He was the spirit that brought the snow and ice in the winter time he brought the children the feeling of true snow fun. People call him a straight myth but sing song about him, make movies because of him. His name was Jack frost always joyful when seeing the children play and staying by their side to make sure they had a wonderful time.

Jack walks around the village looking at all the people "where are all the children?" all he could see were giant buff men and women that looked the same height , though the village looked in rough shape. Burnt marks of grass broken houses, and multiple burnt masts. One viking in particular was dragging a meek boy younger than Jack with very scrawny arms and legs to jack he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted.

The boy had straight medium length brown hair, a chubby face full of freckles, light green eyes, a long sleeve green shirt with a furry sleeveless jacket, brown pants that went under his furry boots, and his voice was a little higher than jack's and more serious. The older one looked like he was the ruler, long brown beard and hair, a small viking helmet with horns, and brown shirt with matching pants as well as a green cape that went above his ankles. Jack wasn't sure of what they were talking about because his eyes were on the scrawny boy and he couldn't take his ice blue eyes off of him but his gaze was broken when the boy walked away from all the vikings with a angry face along with a tad bit normal than any other of the vikings the two seemed to be friends and were talking about something that Jack was to far to hear. The freckled boy went into his house with his head hanging low, once the other viking left Jack saw the young viking run out the back door and towards the woods

Jack being the curious type flied besides him listening to his yammering and as he followed him he kept opening a strange leather book with a drawing of a map after awhile of looking and many x's the Viking started to get angry and scribbled all over his beautifully drawn map and made a very strange angry face then sighed putting it away "the gods hate me" he kept walking again with his head hanging low and hope lost from his face

"Some people loose their knife in a mug . No not me, I had to loose an entire dragon!"

that made he grunted and pushed a loose piece of a tree that came swinging back hitting him straight in the nose Jack chuckle "OW!" he looked up to see the tree was actually broken and he looked down the way it was broken and saw a huge trail the young Viking followed it which made Jack a little scared for the scrawny guy but when they both looked they saw a big black mass wrapped in a wrope and metal balls at the end to weigh it down and a dragon wing out in the open "AH!" The scrawny Viking hid for a brief minute then looked back up at the dragon. Lucky for Jack no one could see him so he went towards the dragon that he was skeptical about at first he looked at the viking again to see his head was already out again looking at the dragon that Jack now knows for sure that it's definitely a dragon thanks to it's strange form of head and mouth.

The dragon's eyes open and they stare at Jack's eyes sweetly like a cat The viking yelled "YES! I have taken this beast down!" he put his foot on the dragon but quickly took It off when the dragon moved and scared him Hiccup got close to the dragon again with a small knife in his hand shaking he examined the dragon and once his eyes met the dragons he quickly looked away with his knife pointed at the dragons heart but then back at the dragons eyes with a softer look and the knife slightly lowered then back to where the heart is "Alright. I'm gonna…..cut out your heart….and bring it to my father" he closes his eyes "I'm a viking….I'M A VIKING!" he looked at the dragon with an angry look as he shouted the dragon made a slight wimper noise to him, the young viking lifted up the knife taking a deep breath then opened his eyes to look at the dragon's eyes with a soft look for a second but closed them again and raised the knife a tad higher.

The dragon made a sigh and closed his eyes as if he given up, tried as the young viking did he couldn't stab the pitch black dragon he backed up from the dragon "I did this…." He turned to leave but stoped in his place and looked back at the dragon with a pitiful look and started to cut off the ropes which quickly got the dragon's attention and shook Jack slightly to the bone because his pupil became thin slits then it's eyes looked at the viking as he cut off the ropes. When the ropes got loose enough the dragon roared at the young viking pinning him hardly up against a rock which stunned the viking as well as Jack. Jack tried to pull the big dragon off of the skinny viking but it didn't do any justice. Small but deep breaths came out of the viking that made Jack's blood boil

The dragon huffed looking into the vikings eyes dangerously, he looked back at the dragons eyes scared but looked at them for a second as if he was looking in a mirror. The dragon started to growl as it seemed to be getting ready to breath fire on the viking but only roared and flied away which shocked both of the boys. The brunette boy held his chest trying to breath normally and trying to calm down with his knife next to his other hand but he got up holding the knife and tried to walk back to the village but fell weakly onto Jack, not purposely Jack held the viking hoping he would stay passed out


End file.
